The holding device as subject is of a type that is used, for example, when a portable telephone or other article is used and temporarily held in a clipped state inside a vehicle compartment. The structural characteristics, as in the example in patent document 1 or 2, include at least a base (base part) for placing an article, a slider (sliding member or holding member) arranged slidably on the base, and an urging member for urging the slider, and articles having different width dimensions can be held by varying the holding width through sliding of the slider.
Describing in more detail, in the holding structure in patent document 1, there are holding parts in which left and right sliders are laced oppositely, the sliders are placed slidably on both sides of the base, and are slid in opposition to an urging force of an urging member. Also, an article is held between both holding parts while operating the sliders to slide against the urging force.
In the holding structure in patent document 2, there are holding parts in which left and right sliders are placed oppositely, and the sliders are placed slidably on both sides of the base; there are also a gear, an operating button for coupling and decoupling with the gear, and an urging member for urging the button in a direction of coupling with the gear, and there are provided locking device for keeping the left and right sliders in position after adjustment of sliding. When not in use, the sliders enlarge the space of the holding it to the maximum by the urging force, and that state is maintained by the locking device. An article is placed between the holding parts and is held from that state by operating the sliders to slide in a direction of approaching to each other against the urging force. Each slider is kept in the position after adjustment of sliding by the locking device. Also, to release holding of the article, the button is pushed against, the urging force, upon which the coupling with the gear is released, and each slider is slid by the urging force up to the position where the holding width is enlarged to the maximum.
Each holding apparatus above is attached by adhesive tape, or the like, to a vehicle compartment wall, or the like, and therefore impedes safety or becomes a nuisance when not in use. As a countermeasure, there is devised a drawer structure as in the example in patent document 3, in which the apparatus is placed in storage inside a dashboard, or the like, and is drawn out when in use